Joconan Blue
by Kippz07
Summary: Joc Blue is a 16 year old boy who is starting college. During his lunch breaks he goes for walks and stumbles into something strange...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi this is my first fic, it is a story I have had in my head for a while, hopefully I will update it..**

Chapter 1

Joconan Blue opened his eyes. He had been rudely awakened by his stupid alarm clock, with its stupid clanging wake up call. His annoyance melted away as he remembered what would be happening that day. Excitement and nerves were soon joined by dizziness as Joc sat up too quickly and scrambled out of his bed. Today was going to be good, he decided.

After showering and putting on the clothes he had chosen last night, Joc crouched down next to his bag and deliberated on what he should take with him to his first day at college.

"Pencil case," he murmured, "pens, pencils, ruler… notepad. Wallet. Maybe I should take a drink… oh well, I could always buy one…" Joc was well known for muttering to himself. Making sure his mobile and travel pass were is his pockets, he woke his parents to say bye, made a quick sandwich for breakfast and ate it on the way to the bus stop.

Joc fidgeted with his new travel pass in his hand, waiting for the bus to arrive. Five minutes later, there it was. Taking the bus was a mode of transport that Joc hadn't used that much – usually he cycled everywhere, but to get to his college the best way was by bus. After flashing his pass at the driver, Joc wondered up to the top deck and found an empty seat to sit in. The journey took twenty five minutes and he found himself thinking about what he had left behind him.

Joconan had always been described by his teachers as "a quiet boy who is quick to learn, but doesn't get involved in class discussions much." In primary school, he had been one of the jokers – the class clown. Clown, because he was clumsy and kept tripping over things, then exaggerating it to make it look like he had done it on purpose. But then in year 4, Joc's closest friend left the school, and got out of contact. Suddenly, the class clown persona was ripped away leaving Joc quiet and detached from everyone. Anger built up and focused itself on his right hand – his writing hand. This resulted in Joc taking out his anger on his writing. Sometimes his writing was hardly legible, and pens and books were occasionally thrown off the table in exasperation. After a few months, Joc found himself starting to control his anger and trying to turn it into something else. The anger subsided, but the problems with his hand plagued Joc through the rest of his primary years and through secondary school too.

Secondary school meant new start, new people, new surroundings. That was good. Joc's tutor group was ok; a few stupid people, a few troublemakers and some whom were at his old school. New friendships were formed, but Joc was never in the centre of them. Always on the outside, never the one people went to to ask for help, or companionship. He always felt that if he was to suddenly disappear, no-one would notice that he had gone.

Now Joc was off to college. Away from all those silly people he had called friends (who had all stayed at the sixth form at the school), off on a new adventure into the unknown, another fresh start

Joc was awakened form his daydream by the bus arriving at the college. Stepping down the precarious steps of the bus, Joc's stomach was full of butterflies. He knew the number of the room he had to go to, but he wasn't sure where it was. Room 803 on the eighth floor. Eighth floor!

The tower block which held his tutor room was appropriately named as it towered over everything and everyone like a skyscraper. Avoiding the lift as it had a really big queue, Joc started the walk up eight flights of stairs to get to his room. He was quite surprised at how quick taking the stairs was. Glancing around, Joc noticed a sign pointing showing him where the room 803 was located and gladly followed it.

Walking hesitantly in to room 803, he noticed that a few people were already sat down in the room. A few turned to give a small smile and a nod to the newcomer. Joc found a chair and sat down, waiting for something to happen. The rest of the day passed with a blur. Joc got to know his fellow classmates better and had a small tour of the college site.

Today had been a good day, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day brought the start of lessons. Physics was a particular favourite subject of Joc and he found the A level to be much more interesting than the GCSE work he had done. Maths was overshadowed by the introduction of further maths, which brought much more interesting concepts and methods than the ordinary maths subject. Chemistry was interesting in its own way.

When it came to thursday, Joc had a free lesson after lunch. He decided to go for a walk around town on his own, to look for little cosy hideouts he could make his own whenever he needed some space. Beside the local museum (which was being renovated) there was a little alleyway which Joc knew led to a big, but relatively unknown park which held lots of trees and bushes – perfect for a hideout. One tree stood out in particular. It was a strong and sturdy tree, and branches split off the main trunk early on so it was easy to climb. Joc put his foot on the fork of the lowest branch and gingerly put some weight on the branch to see if it would hold him. It did. He held firmly onto branches on either side of him and pulled himself onto the tree.

"Woah, long way down," he exclaimed. The tree was placed at the top of a small but steep grassy hill and although Joc was only a metre up in the tree, if he fell off he would fall three metres. A little further up the tree was a neat looking seat-like branch, which didn't look too difficult to get to. Shrugging his bag off his shoulder and chucking it off the tree, Joc made his way carefully up to the seat-like branch, which he found was very comfortable.

_Shit_, he thought,_ I've left my sandwiches in my bag_. Thoroughly annoyed with himself, he made the short trip back down the tree and this time climbed back up with his bag on his back.

From his tree, Joc observed his surroundings. _There were a few people sitting on benches eating their lunch, mainly students with their friends. Seagulls liked this area very much as people would often (on purpose or not) drop some food that they were eating, and the seagulls would fly over when they had gone and have a free lunch. Not that they normally bought food. That would be silly. Imagine a seagull going into a shop and buying a sandwich. Oooh that would be funny. "Hello Mr Shop Person, I would like to buy this sandwich please in return for a few insects I have just caught."_ Joc shook his head and sighed to himself. His imagination kept running way and coming up with the strangest stuff.

After another hour of admiring the view and making up more incidences of seagulls buying stuff from shops, Joc decided it was time to get down from the tree as he had another lesson in a few minutes.

The next week, on the way to his tree, Joc suddenly spotted an old friend whom he hadn't seen since year 6. Oskar! Oskar had been one of the few people in Jocs year to go to a different secondary school.

"Hey, Oskar, Hey!"

"Joconan, is that you?"

"Yeah it is, good to see you again, mate." They were both really pleased to see each other again.

"Doing anything at the moment?" Joc asked

"Nah," Oskar replied, "don't really do much at lunch."

"Come and see my tree then."

_Tree?_ Oskar thought, _why does he want me to see a tree?_ Oskar was a bit curious about why Joc wanted to show him a tree, so he followed Joc through the little alleyway and through the park.

"Here it is," announced Joc, "my hideout, where I sit and eat my lunch while thinking about weird things."

"Haha still into thinking about weird things, are you? Well so am I. Hang on, are you saying that you sit in the tree to eat your lunch?"

"Oh yeah, come on, I'll show you." To demonstrate, Joc almost skipped up the tree and sat on his seat-like branch. "Come on up."

"Err…" Oskar wasn't sure about climbing the tree so he just stepped onto the fork of the first branch and leant against the trunk. They sat there for a few minutes in silence until Oskar came up with a kind of song:

_This is the tree_

_It is green_

_And so is the bread_

_That grows on the tree_

Joc found that really funny, "Hahahaha, what the… Green bread, bread growing on trees, what the…" he repeated, "Ok, my go now." He thought for a while and spouted:

_This is the tree_

_We sit and drink tea_

_With bread and jam_

_Up in the tree_

"Very British," remarked Oskar, "And it makes a lot more sense. Which bread are you using, green bread from the tree?" Joc smiled at this.

"Come one, let's make more verses"

Another four verses were made to accompany the first two. Here is the full tree song:

* * *

><p><em>This is the tree<em>

_It is green_

_And so is the bread_

_That grows on the tree_

* * *

><p><em>This is the tree<em>

_We sit and drink tea_

_With bread and jam_

_Up in the tree_

* * *

><p><em>This is the tree<em>

_We eat green bread with brie _

_And no-one can see_

_Us up in the tree_

* * *

><p><em>This is the tree<em>

_Sitting here is free_

_Away from the people_

_Who are too noisy_

* * *

><p><em>This is the tree<em>

_Hear them scream_

_When they look up_

_And see us in the tree_

* * *

><p><em>This is the tree<em>

_It is supreme_

_Above every other_

_Big or small tree_

**_A/N This is actually a song that I made up one lunch time while sitting in a tree so all lyrics are mine!_**


End file.
